Mi padre sustituto
by MariSeverus
Summary: ¡Tú no tienes padre. Siempre está ocupado arriesgando el pellejo, para que lo cacen! ¡Seguro ha de estar preso ahora! ¡Podrás ser rico y yo no podré tener familia viva, pero me siento mucho más querido que tú! Summary dentro


Disclaimer: nada de Mari, solo la idea. Personajes de JK Rowling. Sin esperar lucro alguno por este fic.

_— "¡Tú no tienes padre. Siempre está ocupado arriesgando el pellejo, para que lo cacen! ¡Seguro ha de estar preso ahora! ¡Podrás ser rico y yo no podré tener familia viva, pero me siento mucho más querido que tú!"_

**Eso había dicho Harry Potter a Draco Malfoy, una noche antes de abandonar el castillo con dirección a la madriguera.**

_Sí, usualmente su padre nunca estaba cerca en navidad._

Pero él nunca estaba solo, tampoco.

* * *

><p>Desde que era un niño, desde que había abierto sus ojos por primera vez, recordaba haber visto el rostro de aquel hombre en su hogar. Su rostro familiar, por largas horas, junto a sus padres.<p>

Eran íntimos amigos. Sus padres y él, se conocían desde niños. O eso escuchaba, sentado al pie de la escalera, oculto entre los brillantes barrotes de esta. Madera de caoba, con bordes en relieve, dorados y con motivos florales. Un arreglo costosísimo, como la enorme araña en el tejado, de cristal tan brillante que al iluminar su rostro, deseaba llegar hasta ella. Estiraba sus brazos para tocarla, mientras lo sostenía aquel hombre.

Su padrino. No le conocía familia, no tenía hijos ni esposa. Vivía solo y era una persona de poco hablar, muy reservado. Pasaba muchas horas con él, había aprendido todo lo que sabía gracias a él y a su tía Bellatrix Lestrange.

Pero mucho más, gracias a él. Le debía muchas cosas, le guardaba mucho respeto. Lo había criado desde que era casi un recién nacido.

_Hasta sus once años._

Y resultaba ser, que siempre estaba allí. En los días festivos, cuando su padre no aparecía. Cuando su padre rompía las promesas y enviaba los regalos tarde, allí estaba él. Sentado a la mesa, ocupando un lugar, sosteniendo su mano y encerrándose en su lujosa habitación. Mirando a un largo tren de juguete, correr por toda ella. Eso hacía feliz al pequeño Draco.

Podía ver sus brillantes ojos azules, como el mar, centelleando. Contento, mientras escuchaba historias acerca de la guerra, mientras escuchaba cuentos infantiles, leídos por su persona.

— Draco, no. No tires tan fuerte de su mano, que acaba de llegar. Deja que se siente un momento, que descanse. Ha sido un viaje largo y se va a quedar unos días, así que ya tendrás tiempo para jugar. _— _sonreía su madre, mientras lo recibían en el salón. Las elfinas tomaban su largo saco negro, mientras él se inclinaba hasta estar de rodillas y el pequeño Draco corría hasta sus brazos.

Él era...

_Su segundo padre._

Siempre había estado allí, en los momentos más importantes de su vida. Cuando a nadie más le había interesado lo que sentía. Saber lo que estaba pensando. Aconteciendo en su vida.

Paseaba a su lado, escuchaba todos sus problemas. Siempre atento a lo que tenía miedo de contar. De referirle a sus padres. Él lo sabía todo.

— _¿Sabe una cosa? Nunca se lo dije a mi madre, pero creo que esto de ir a una escuela de magia, de hacer nuevos amigos, no creo que funcione para mí. No sé si...podré hacer amigos. Con mi apellido, con lo que soy._

Estaba siempre dispuesto a jugar, siempre dispuesto a estar a su lado, sin importar qué sucediera entre aquellas enormes paredes.

— _Claro que harás amigos. Y si terminas en Slytherin, en la casa que yo dirijo, no estarás solo. Estaré allí, a tu lado. Como se lo prometí a tu madre._

Usualmente se sentía solo, hora tras hora. Sus padres estaban ocupados, no podían pasar tiempo con él. El gran señor tenebroso absorbía a su familia lentamente. La partía en dos.

Pero él siempre estaba allí para apoyarlo. Sentir que tenía un lugar, que tenía a alguien en quién apoyarse.

Y no solo porque era el próximo en la silla junto a Lord Voldemort. Sino porque al final de cuentas, ellos solo se tenían a sí mismos. No había más nadie en la familia de ninguno. Ellos.

Amaba a su padre, pero ese ser que estaba sentado en su cama, mirándolo. ¡Ese ser era la mejor persona del planeta! Le encantaba pasar tiempo con él y había aprendido tantas cosas.

No podía esperar cuando estaba de visita y se quedaba en el salón a "charlar" con su madre, a ponerse al corriente de las movidas. ¡Halaba su mano, esperaba que lo acompañara a jugar con su enorme tren de colores!

Se sentía querido, aunque su padre nunca estuviera presente.

— _Extraño a papá. Espero que esté orgulloso de mí en algún momento. ¡Cuando yo sea el mejor mago del mundo!_

— _Lo estará, ya lo verás._

Y esperaba pacientemente, mientras la cena transcurría. Comía muy rápido, lo más rápido que podía. Su padrino casi nunca tenía tiempo para ponerse al corriente con Narcisa Malfoy, sobre su vida familiar, sobre su esposo Lucius Malfoy.

Al terminar el postre, siempre sentía una mano que tiraba de él y caminaban escaleras arriba, para ir a jugar.

Un placer indescriptible.

Y el tiempo había transcurrido y era el momento de la selección. Esperaba con ansias, terminar en Slytherin, no quería estar solo. Allí estaba él y estaba seguro de que continuaría con la línea en su familia y su padre estaría feliz de ello. Quizá, al saberlo, volvería mucho más pronto. ¡Volvería porque su hijo ya valía algo! Ya no era un niñito tonto. ¡Era todo un Slytherin!

Y apenas el sombrero había tocado su cabeza, lo había dicho:

_"Slytherin"_

Se había bajado de un salto y había corrido hasta su mesa correspondiente, su pecho se hinchaba de felicidad al saberlo. ¡Era todo un Slytherin y ya no estaba solo! Aquel hombre, su padrino, estaría allí también. ¡No podía esperar para contarle a su padre!

_— Soy Slytherin, ¡soy un Slytherin!_— exclamaba en el despacho de su padrino, mientras éste le mantenía la vista fija y sonreía suavemente, con una mano sobre su hombro. _— ¡No puedo esperar a contárselo a mis padres! Lo sabía, ¡sabía que ese sombrero reconocería lo que soy! Sangre de Slytherin, como mi padre._

No contestó y lo miró cruzar el pasillo hacia las mazmorras. Si él lo supiera, si supiera dónde estaba metido realmente. Era un joven un poco soñador, tonto.

E iluso de una forma u otra. Otra vez escribiéndole una carta a sus padres, lleno de ilusión. Sin poder esperar una respuesta. ¡Tenía que amanecer pronto! Y miraba a su lechuza partir, desde la enorme torre donde dormitaban las lechuzas, con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

A su madre le encantaría saberlo.

Y al amanecer, en el desayuno, la carta había llegado. Apenas pudo abrir los paquetes, estaban repletos de regalos que su madre había enviado. Que su tía Bellatrix había comprado pero...

Pero...no había ni una sola carta de su padre. No había ni una sola nota de felicitaciones.

Otra vez.

— _Hola, Draco. ¿Cómo está todo? ¿Qué te ha dicho tu madre acerca de tu selección?_

— _Está muy contenta, mi tía Bellatrix también está feliz._

— _¿Y qué ha dicho tu padre al respecto?_

— _Nada. No me escribió._

_**"Nada".**_

Y parecía que a su padre no le interesaba otra cosa. E incluso a los demás, en cuanto Harry Potter había pisado aquel castillo. A nadie parecía importarle lo que pensaba. Había tratado de ser su amigo, pero estaba claro que ambos no congeniaban. No se llevarían. Pero eso no era todo.

De pronto, lo famoso que quería ser, había sido opacado por alguien más. Alguien que tenía toda la fama sin haber hecho algo y bien, se sentía solo.

Potter no dejaba de recordárselo.

_— "¡Tú no tienes padre. Siempre está ocupado arriesgando el pellejo, para que lo cacen! ¡Seguro ha de estar preso ahora! ¡Podrás ser rico y yo no podré tener familia viva, pero me siento mucho más querido que tú!"_

Y se desesperaba, lloraba en los intermedios. Su madre sufría la soledad, tanto como él. Detestaba verla llorar, detestaba verla sufrir sin poder intervenir. Su padre, él era un hombre desconsiderado.

Ya no solía reconocerlo así. Pensaba en su padre sustituto. El que pasaba el tiempo con su madre, cuando estaba sola. En aquellas vísperas de vacaciones.

Cuando podía.

Desde que era un niño.

_— Tu padre no estará aquí en navidad, Draco. No puede. Me pidió que te lo dijera. El regalo que pediste está sobre la mesa._

¿Pero de qué servía una insulsa escoba, si no estaba él para entregársela personalmente?

Y caminó hacia la mesa, sin emoción alguna. Bueno, al menos de eso hasta se había acordado. Solo le importaba que tuviera la mejor escoba para vencer a Potter. No le importaba nada más.

Ni saber cómo estaba, cómo se sentía.

Y antes de pensar en algo más, se dio cuenta de que había un hombre parado allí junto a la mesa y éste, sostenía su paquete.

Claro. Su padre sustituto.

Aquel hombre que siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba. Y había corrido a él, como cuando era un pequeño y siempre sostenía sus regalos. Sus nuevos juguetes.

Estaba acostumbrado. Ya lo reconocía como normal.

Y aquella había sido su peor navidad. Su padre estaba preso. Pero y sin embargo, no estuvo solo tampoco. Allí estuvo él, su padrino, para "consolarlo". Para decirle que debía ser valiente, por su madre, que debía luchar y resistir la adversidad.

Nadie se había preocupado por ello, solo él. Por la dura misión que reposaba sobre sus hombros. Y allí en la mesa, con la cena de navidad que no quería probar, estaba él junto a su madre. Sosteniendo su mano en la mesa. Estaba acostumbrado a verlo.

En cierta forma, creía que él era un mejor hombre para su madre.

Aunque su padre le hubiera dado la vida.

Harry Potter no lo sabía, pero él nunca había estado solo. Siempre tenía a su padrino para hacerle compañía. Ambos se hacían compañía el uno al otro.

Recordaba los regalos que solía hacerle. Tarjetas. Había atrapado una rana en su jardín y la había enjaulado para dársela a su padrino. Pintaba enormes dibujos para él. Cuando era solo un niño.

No conocía a nadie más. No tenía más "amigos". Todos se apartaban en cuanto le iba mal. Excepto él. Aquel hombre había jurado protegerlo.

Y siempre rememoraba su presencia. En los días de guerra, cuando aquel hombre tenía todo el trabajo, como él una vez lo tuvo, todo lo había hecho por él. Asesinar a Dumbledore, salvar su pellejo de la corrupción en el poder.

Siempre había estado allí para guiar sus pasos.

Y aquella navidad, solo quería pasarla con él. No quería estar con su esposa Astoria, no quería estar con su hijo Scorpius. Solo quería un momento para estar con su padrino. Para mirar una tumba vieja, que luego de 19 años, seguía guiando sus pasos a través del tiempo.

— Feliz navidad, señor. — dijo, mientras colocaba dos copas de coñac en aquella tumba. — espero no haga mucho frío esta noche. Ya recuerdo cuánto odiaba el frío. Decía que helaba sus huesos viejos. Le traje esto, para que podamos brindar. Scorpius entró en el equipo de Quiddicth, pero seguro ya usted lo sabe. Y es una hermosa noche, llena de estrellas. Quisiera que pudiera venir a la cena que Astoria ha preparado, sería un honor para nosotros.

Pero aquella serpiente había asesinado a su padre.

Aquel que más había amado en vida. Y se arrepentía de muchas cosas que habían sucedido entre ellos.

Parte de toda relación. Peleas sin sentido que enseñaban qué tan unidos estaban al final de cuentas.

Jamás lo olvidaría.

— Se lo agradezco tanto. Todas esas navidades que pasó con mamá y conmigo. Para que no estuviésemos solos. Para que no sintiésemos la falta de papá. Siempre estuvo allí para protegernos y yo nunca pude darle un regalo apropiado. Solo me metía en problemas, pero trataba de cumplir mi papel. Supongo que se habrá desecho de todas las tarjetas que le di. Pero Scorpius insistía en que hiciésemos una última tarjeta para usted.

Se inclinó donde estaba sentado, para hurgar uno de sus bolsillos en su grueso saco y sustraer aquella tarjeta. Hecha a mano, escarchas y letras que se iluminaban. Estilizadas y enormes que decían:

_**"Feliz navidad, abuelo Severus Snape".**_

— Usted ha sido el mejor padre que jamás he tenido. Y siento que el destino ha cometido una injusticia con usted. Espero que esté bien en donde sea que esté, se encuentre feliz. Con la mujer que amaba y con todo aquello que anhelaba en vida. Yo lo tengo todo, pero no tengo su compañía y pesa decir que a veces mi padre merece un destino peor. No la muerte, pero sí un castigo.

Porque su _"padrino",_ no había hecho mayor cosa y había muerto injustamente. Solo había cometido un error en el pasado y ahora estaba condenado.

Pero había disfrutado aquel tiempo que había podido pasar con él. Conocerlo.

— Feliz navidad, profesor Snape. Donde quiera que esté. Quiero que sepa que pensamos en usted todo el tiempo. Y que Potter y yo hemos decidido llevarnos "bien". Por la paz, usted comprende.

Sonrió, mientras se ponía en pie.

Era hora de despedirse. Aunque sentía que siempre estaban juntos. Aunque sonara cursi, impropio de su persona.

A su memoria.

_**A su padre.**_


End file.
